Tommy's Little Sister
by jasonstoneface
Summary: When Tommy's sister comes to town, Rita and Zedd want to welcome her to the neighborhood.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Power Rangers, yada, yada, yada. So don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: The next two stories will introduce Tommy's sister Jenny. The name and some of the dialogue are inspired by Cynthia Harrell's "A New Life" and Rangergirl Q. Jedidiah's "A Different Shade of Green." Both of these stories can be read at Paldar.com. Rangergirl, if you read this, I tried to ask if I could just use the name of Jenny in my stories but I got a message saying that you're email address didn't exist. Being a Forrest Gump fan, I'd say (with a Gump accent) that "Jenny is the most beautiful name in the world." (Ha, ha! I'm such a joker! I like Forrest Gump. Wink, wink.) If you want me to change her name or something, just email me and I'll do so. Now, on with the story.  
  
Tommy's Little Sister  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
One afternoon, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat were at their usual table. They had just completed their sophomore year of high school and were in their first week of summer vacation. Rocky was eating a sub, the girls were talking shopping, and Billy and Adam were talking about the last Dodgers game against the Braves. "I can't believe Tracy let Gagne pitch to Jones last night," said Adam in disgust. "If he had just walked him and faced the weaker part of the lineup, they wouldn't have had to face Smoltz."  
  
"I know," said Billy nodding. "Is it just me, or does it seem that no matter how many good players they lose, Atlanta always seems to find a way?"  
  
All conversation ceased when Tommy approached them. "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Hey," greeted Kat.  
  
"Oh, Kat and I are just talking shopping, while Adam and Billy are moaning over the poor Dodgers," said Aisha. Kat giggled at that.  
  
Tommy chuckled himself before speaking up. "Guess what, guys? My younger sister Jenny is moving in with my mom and me. Here's a picture she sent with her last letter."  
  
The other five Power Rangers each got a good look. When Rocky saw it, he said, "Wow. She kind of looks like you."  
  
"Yeah," agreed the White Ranger. "It's a good thing she sent that picture. I haven't seen her in almost three years."  
  
"When will she arrive?" asked Billy.  
  
"The bus should be dropping her off here at the Youth Center in about. . .," he looked at his watch, ". . .ten minutes. Let's keep and eye out for her."  
  
However, unbeknownst to the six teens, Rita Repulsa was eavesdropping on their whole conversation via the Repulsascope. "Hey, Zeddy, guess what? Tommy's sister is coming to town."  
  
Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, tapping his talons on the armrest. He looked to his wife and said, "So? What does that mean to me?"  
  
Rita answered, "Simple. We can kidnap her and make her think we're her parents. Then we can use her against the Rangers."  
  
"How?" asked Zedd grumpily. "With one of your spells? Spells are only temporary. It didn't last with Tommy, it didn't last with Katherine, so what makes you think it will last with her?"  
  
"Perhaps I may have an answer for that," said a low-toned voice.  
  
Zedd turned to the speaker. "What is it, Finster?"  
  
"Observe," answered the small scientist. Two Tengas rolled a cart into the throne room. Seated on the cart was what looked like an electric chair. "This brain-drain chair is capable of erasing every memory from its subjects. I haven't had a chance to test it yet, but I believe now would be a good time to do so."  
  
Zedd pondered for a moment. "Very well. Rito!"  
  
Rito Revolto, Rita's boney brother, quickly approached his emperor. "Yeah, Ed?"  
  
"That's Zedd!"  
  
"Whatever," shrugged the skeleton.  
  
Zedd growled to himself before giving his orders. "When the Rangers are alone, I want you to take a squadron of Tengas to Earth. Be sure you capture the White Ranger's sister. They wouldn't dare morph in front of her."  
  
"Right away, Ed!" saluted Rito as he teleported to another part of the palace to get enough Tengas ready.  
  
"That's . . .oh, never mind." Zedd slumped back in his throne.  
  
A short time later, a short girl with shoulder-length brown hair walked into the Youth Center carrying two suitcases. She was wearing a green tank top, jean shorts, and white sneakers. She put her bags on the floor and took a stool at the Juice Bar. As she was looking over what beverages were available, Ernie approached her. He asked, "Can I get you anything."  
  
"I'll just have a small fruit punch," she answered as she gave him a dollar. "I'm meeting someone here."  
  
Tommy and his friends were at their table, keeping an eye out for Jenny. Aisha noticed someone at the Juice Bar. She leaned over to get a glance at Jenny's picture, then looked toward the girl again. She asked while pointing, "Hey, Tommy, you think that could be her?"  
  
Tommy looked at the girl, looked at the picture, then looked at her again. She was only visible from parts of the back and right side. It was also hard to tell from then distance they were at. "It could be," he responded. "But there's only one way to find out." He got up from his seat and headed for the Juice Bar, his friends close behind.  
  
Ernie handed the girl her drink. As she took a sip, he said, "I take it from your bags that you're new around here. Where are you from?"  
  
"Oakwood," she answered. "You ever heard of it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's where Tommy Oliver's from," he said. "Do you know him?"  
  
Smiling, the girl said, "I should. He's my brother!"  
  
"Jenny, is that you?" a voice from behind her asked.  
  
Jenny turned to where she heard the voice. She saw the speaker and knew (without knowing how she knew) that it was him. "Tommy! I can't believe it's been almost three years." She went over to her brother and hugged him.  
  
Tommy then showed her his five friends and said, "I want you to meet my friends. This is Katherine Hillard, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Rocky DeSantos."  
  
Jenny shook each of their hands and said, "It's nice to meet you all. Tommy's told me a lot about you in his letters."  
  
But before any more could be said, Bulk and Skull walked in. Even though they were supposed to be grown-ups, ever since they won the lottery and quit the Junior Police Force, they went back to being the stuck-up punks people had always known them to be. The money had apparently gone to their heads. "Well, if it isn't the geek patrol," said Bulk.  
  
Skull looked at Jenny and said, "Hey, little girl, what are you doing hanging out with these poor dweebs?"  
  
Jenny pointed to Tommy with her thumb and said, "This 'dweeb' just so happens to be my brother."  
  
Bulk then said, "Well, in that case, you're a geek too. Come on, Skull. We need to work on a plan to figure out who the Power Rangers are."  
  
As they walked away, Jenny looked to her brother and asked, "Are they serious?" Even when she hadn't lived in Angel Grove, she had heard about the Power Rangers on TV and in the newspapers.  
  
Billy answered, "You have no idea how serious they are."  
  
"But knowing those two, they could try for a million years and never succeed," joked Aisha. Everyone, even Jenny, laughed at that.  
  
Tommy then suggested, "Hey, how about we stop by the house, drop off your stuff, and then show you around town?"  
  
"I'd like that," said Jenny. She grabbed her drink, finished it off and said, "Let's go!"  
  
"I'll carry your stuff," said Rocky as he picked up Jenny's suitcases. They then left the Youth Center.  
  
Some time later, Tommy and his friends were showing Jenny around Angel Grove Park. They were now in a vacant area. Lord Zedd noticed this from the moon palace via a red beam from his visor. "Now is the time," he said. "Rito! Tengas! Attack!"  
  
"And here is where we have picnics, play football, . . ." Rocky was explaining when the Tengas suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Tengas!" cried Billy.  
  
Trying to keep their secrets safe, Tommy said, "Spread out!" Jenny went with Tommy while the others ran in different directions.  
  
"Can't we fight these things?" Jenny asked as she and Tommy ran.  
  
"No," answered her brother. "They're too strong for ordinary humans." It was all he could say not to give away his identity.  
  
They suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when Rito appeared. "Hi there!" Tommy and Jenny stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Tommy was then knocked down from behind by a Tenga, while two more grabbed Jenny by each arm.  
  
"Tommy!" Jenny screamed as she and the Tengas teleported away.  
  
Sitting on the ground, Tommy reached for his sister. "Jenny! No!" He could only watch as the two bird-beasts took her away.  
  
Rito then said, "See you around!" Tommy turned to him just in time to see him teleport away.  
  
As he stood up, Tommy's friends ran to him. "Are you alright?" asked Kat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "But they got Jenny."  
  
"We'd better get to the Command Center," said Billy.  
  
"Right," said Tommy. The six teens looked to make sure no one was around. Once they saw that it was clear, they touched their communicators and teleported away in streaks of white, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red- colored light.  
  
Jenny's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around and realized that her arms and legs were chained to what looked like an electric chair. There was also a helmet on her head. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
Nothing could have prepared her for the horror she was about to see next. She was approached by an ugly woman in an outfit with several cones and points and a skinless man holding a large staff with a "Z" on top of it. "Who . . . who are you?" she asked in fear.  
  
"I am Lord Zedd," declared the skinless person. "And this is Rita Repulsa. We are your parents."  
  
"You are not!" said Jenny defiantly.  
  
"No," said Rita. "But we will be! Finster, do your worst!"  
  
"Yes, my queen," said Finster as he pulled a switch on the wall. Jenny screamed as the helmet lit up and started draining her mind. She struggled to get free but it was no use.  
  
"Finster," said Zedd, "return to the throne room. I want to keep and eye out for the Rangers in case they try to rescue her. Have Rito, Goldar, and the Tengas ready."  
  
"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Finster as he left the room.  
  
When he was gone, Rita said, "Oh, Zeddy, we're going to be parents!"  
  
"Yes," replied her husband. "She will serve us loyally. And perhaps we can even use her to destroy the Rangers." The king and queen of evil laughed at this idea as the brain-drain chair continued to strip Jenny of her memories.  
  
Meanwhile, the Rangers arrived at the Command Center. "Zordon, Rita and Zedd have my sister!" said Tommy.  
  
"But what would they want with her?" asked Aisha.  
  
From his plasma tube, Zordon said, "I AM NOT CERTAIN. BUT WHATEVER IT IS, IT CAN'T BE GOOD. YOU MUST GO TO THE MOON PALACE AND RESCUE HER BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE."  
  
"I just hope it's not already too late," said Adam.  
  
"Alpha, can you get us there?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Well," replied the sentient robot, "from all the scans we've done of the moon, the farthest I can teleport you is to the entrance. Getting in will be the easy part, but finding her will be the hard part."  
  
"I know the interior fairly well from when I served them," said Kat. "The lower levels are mostly dungeon, so searching through there shouldn't be hard. The upper levels, however, are a different story."  
  
"We'll worry about that when we get there," said Tommy. "Alpha, do you have the co-ordinates?"  
  
"Yes," answered Alpha. "Just morph, and I'll send you there."  
  
Zordon said, "GOOD LUCK, RANGERS. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  
  
Tommy then took his place and called, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"WHITE RANGER POWER!"  
  
"BLACK RANGER POWER!"  
  
"PINK RANGER POWER!"  
  
"BLUE RANGER POWER!"  
  
"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"  
  
"RED RANGER POWER!"  
  
Once they morphed, the Rangers teleported to the moon and landed at the entrance of the palace. Tommy said, "Alright, guys, let's split up. Kat and I will search the upper levels. The rest of you search the lower levels."  
  
"Right," the other Rangers said in unison. They then walked into the palace, weapons ready.  
  
Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were searching the lower levels as quickly and as quietly as they could. All of a sudden, Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas appeared. "Looking for someone, Rangers?" taunted Goldar.  
  
"We're getting Tommy's sister out of here, and you can't stop us!" said Rocky as he and Goldar clashed with their swords.  
  
"I don't think so, Rangers!" said Rito, as he and Billy started to duel. "She's gonna think that Rita and Ed are her parents, and she won't remember a thing about you guys." Adam and Aisha battled the Tengas.  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Kat continued to search the upper levels. They weren't having much luck until they heard laughter. "That must be Rita and Zedd," said Kat.  
  
"Come on," said Tommy as he and Kat ran toward where they heard the laughter.  
  
Jenny was still trying to resist the brainwashing she was receiving, but was about to pass out. "It won't be long now," said Zedd.  
  
"Rita! Zedd!" called an angry male voice. The two villains turned to see the White and Pink Rangers standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't big brother to the rescue," said Zedd. "But I'm afraid you're too late. Soon, your sister will be our daughter!"  
  
"NEVER!" screamed Tommy as he charged toward Zedd with Saba.  
  
As Saba and Zedd's staff clashed, Kat fired a shot from the Power Bow, breaking Rita's staff in half. "NO!" she screamed. The next thing she knew, the Pink Ranger landed a hard roundhouse kick, knocking her out.  
  
"That was for using me as a pawn," said Kat as her weapon disappeared into subspace. She then pulled out her Blade Blaster in blade mode. She cut the chains that held Jenny and pulled the helmet off with her free hand. She then gently lifted her from the chair. By then Jenny was unconscious. Kat checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one.  
  
Tommy and Zedd continued to duel. Zedd kicked Tommy away and then turned to see the Pink Ranger holding his would-be daughter. "No!" he screamed as he fired a bolt from his staff. Kat saw this from the corner of her eye and managed to barely leap out of the way, shielding Jenny with her body. Zedd's stray blast hit the brain-drain chair, causing it to explode. Tommy used this opportunity to hold up Saba, who fired two bolts from his eyes. They hit Zedd in the back and he fell to the ground.  
  
Kat approached him, holding his unconscious sister. "I've got her."  
  
Tommy then held up his communicator to his face and said, "Let's get out of here, guys!" With that, they teleported away.  
  
The six Rangers and Jenny arrived at the Command Center. Alpha, Billy, and Tommy got a nearby medical bed ready. It was rarely used, but it was there in case it was ever needed. * When it was done, Kat gently placed Jenny onto it. The Rangers removed their helmets. As Alpha examined her, Tommy filled him in on the situation. "Rita and Zedd tried to drain her memories and make her think they were her parents. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
(*Author's Note: In the original show, the Command Center didn't have a medical table like the Power Chamber did in Zeo and Turbo. I've made it so that the medical table is in a part of the Command Center that we don't often see, since we saw very little of it in the first place.)  
  
"Ay-yi-yi," said Alpha. "It appears that most of her memories have been drained. But don't worry, Tommy. We can easily restore her memories with this." He held up a small, remote control-like box. "We've always kept it for just such an emergency." This relieved Tommy greatly as Alpha ran it over her body. When he was done, he said, "All we can do now is wait."  
  
For about fifteen minutes, the Rangers just waited. They didn't even demorph because they were too worried about Jenny. Billy walked over to the medical bed to check up on her and noticed that she was slowly waking up. "Hey, guys," he said. "She's coming around."  
  
Without thinking, Tommy and the others ran over to her. "Jenny, are you alright?" asked Tommy.  
  
"I'm fine, Tommy," said Jenny, eyes closed. She then opened her eyes. She screamed and jumped out of the medical bed when she saw what her brother and his friends were wearing.  
  
Adam looked down at himself. When he realized that he and the others were still in their Ranger uniforms, he said, "Oops."  
  
Jenny turned and screamed again when she saw Zordon. She turned and ran into Tommy. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Calm down. It's okay."  
  
Jenny looked up to her brother and stuttered, "You . . .you guys are the Power Rangers?" The others nodded.  
  
Zordon then spoke. "GREETINGS, JENNIFER OLIVER. I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR, MENTOR OF THE POWER RANGERS."  
  
Jenny looked at him and stuttered, "H . . .h . . .hi."  
  
Zordon then continued, "YOU KNOW THE TRUE IDENTITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS, A SECRET WHICH HAS BEEN KEPT FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT IT REMAIN THAT WAY. WILL YOU SWEAR TO THIS?"  
  
Jenny slowly nodded.  
  
"THEN REPEAT AFTER ME. I SWEAR UPON THE FORCES OF GOOD."  
  
"I swear upon the forces of good."  
  
"TO MAINTAIN THE SECRET OF THE TRUE IDENTITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS."  
  
"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."  
  
When it was done, Zordon said, "THANK YOU, JENNIFER."  
  
Jenny turned to Tommy. He asked, "Are you still shocked."  
  
She nodded. "I guess it hasn't sunk in yet."  
  
Tommy smiled and said, "Come on, we never did finish showing you the neighborhood."  
  
Jenny smiled and said, "Alright." With that, Jenny and the Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove. 


End file.
